


You're Still an Ass

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Max are in her dorm but Chloe is bored out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still an Ass

Chloe wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck trying to persuade her to study later. Feeling bored and restless she wanted to do something 'fun'.

"Come on, Maxie, study later lets do something fun!"

"Sorry Chlo, but I seriously need to study I'm not exactly a science nerd."

"Isn't being a photography nerd good enough!" Chloe persists.

Max rolls her eyes and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Max got up and walked over to see who it was.

"Wow you got time for everybody but me," Chloe huffs flopping onto the couch.

Max ignored her punk girlfriend and opened the door. She was surprised to see Kate.

"Kate you're back!" Max smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Um I'm fine, I guess. I just came to get uh," she gestures towards her rabbit and before she could finish Max was already going over to grab him.

Chloe was lighting a cigarette and Max watched as she took a long drag. The shorter girl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and motioned for Chloe to move her legs, which were dangling of the end of her couch, in the way of the bunny. She grabbed Kate's rabbit from its place, her gaze lingered on Chloe before bringing Kate her bunny.

"I'm really glad you're back, Kate," Max says genuinely.

"Thanks, Max, you were the only person..." She trailed off scrunching her nose obviously the scent of Chloe's cigarette wasn't exactly subtle.

"Sorry about that.. I um.. I- It was stupid almost an accident, I don't smoke." Max tried, using the same excuse from the last time she covered for Chloe.

"Oh well, sorry to interrupt I should probably get going anyways." Kate says, "Good to see you, Max."

"I- Bye, Kate," Max called after her guiltily.

She turned her attention to the blue haired punk on her couch, pressing her lips together.

"I um- I don't smoke," Chloe says mockingly.

"Shut up!" Max threw a pillow at her, Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's whining.

"You're an ass," Max said. She turned around to close the door but when she did she was greeted by Victoria coming over. "Hi, Victoria," Max sighed.

"Hi, Victoria," she mimicked in a high pitched voice. Why did she always have to do that?

"Can I help you because I have studying to do." Max retorted.

Victoria rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose, "That doesn't smell like homework," she snorted.

_You would know._

Max turned her head slightly signaling at her currently obnoxious girlfriend, to open the window.

Chloe got up, put out her cigarette and opened the window to air out the room.

"Looks like Max finally lost it, I wonder what Mr. Jefferson would say." Victoria taunted.

_Says the girl who left her cigarettes in Jefferson's class._

Chloe came up behind Max and put her hands around her girlfriend's waist. "When are you coming back." Chloe asked kissing Max on the cheek, obviously trying to get a reaction from Victoria.

Victoria slightly raised an eyebrow and looked over at Taylor as she realized who Chloe was, "Price," she sneered. "That makes way more sense."

Chloe moved next to her girlfriend keeping one arm around her waist almost protectively. "Chase why don't you go-" Max cut her off.

"Sorry Victoria, it won't happen again," She says glaring at the punk next to her trying to tell Chloe to shut up.

"You know you love me," Chloe coos in her ear, "Chloe!" Max smiles. Chloe puts her hand on Max's shoulder. "Fuck off, Chase!" The blue haired girl retorts, "We're busy."

Victoria stomped off and Taylor ran after her.

"You should've let me take her down, Max!" Chloe complained.

"I don't need Victoria Chase interfering with anything more than she already does. I have enough problems," Max pointed out. "And now that she's gone I can finally get back to work," Max sighed.

Chloe groaned as Max looked over at her desk.

Chloe didn't care that the door was still open as she pressed her lips against the photographer's desperate for something to happen.

Max pulled away, noticing Brooke staring and cleared her throat, "Hey Brooke," She said her hand on the back of her neck.

"Warren is going to love this! I so didn't see this coming," Brooke said and rushed into her room.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Max laughed and with a sheepish grin closed the door, before moving to push Chloe onto the bed.

"Finally!" The blue haired punk exclaimed, kissing her girlfriend.

"You're still an ass!"

"You're still hot and I know," the taller girl smirked. She moved towards the bed then paused, "Wait, who the fuck is Warren!"

The brunette laughed and grabbed her girlfriend. She pushed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately before breaking away and walking over to her desk with a smirk.

"What, come on Max!"

"I told you I have a science test."

"Maybe I can help you out, Chloe says getting off the bed, taking a step closer to the shorter girl. Max smirked, "You and science?"

"You're right maybe I can help with something else!" Chloe says mischievously.

Max shrieked as her girlfriend moved toward her, swept her up, and threw her forcefully onto the bed. Kissing her neck and collarbone

"Chloe! Stop it! I have to-" Chloe looked at her with that irresistible look on her face.

_How am I meant to resist that!?_

"Asshole," the brunette said, defeated.

"Got it," Chloe whispered mischievously.

"Chloe!"


End file.
